Rosh Lorlo
History Childhood Born on 51 ABY, Rosh Lorlo was a human Jedi Master who served on the Jedi High Council. Rosh was born on Corellia, it is also the birthplace of smuggler and New Republic General Han Solo and Rogue Squadron pilot and New Republic hero Wedge Antilles. His father was a Jedi Knight by the name of Cade Lorlo, who served The New Jedi Order as a Jedi Knight and later Master before dying on a mission, which the details of are still highly classified as to this very day. His mother was someone he didn't really know, for she had died giving birth to him, but Cade always told the younger Lorlo that he greatly resembled her. His childhood was not one of note, he was raised at The Jedi Temple on Ossus with the many other Padawans that were his age, being trained and guided in the ways of the force. Jedi Training While his early training was challenging, Rosh looked to his father for guidance despite this, Cade Lorlo was a loving yet often absent father, as his job as a member of the New Jedi Order permitted that he serve the Order and The Republic by going on missions deemed vital for the organization's safety. Despite this set back, the older Lorlo always tried to make time for his only child, so that Rosh could grow up with a steady influence. To say that Rosh liked spending time with his father was an understatement, it was perhaps some of the greatest moments of his life. However, when he turned ten, all of that changed abruptly and tragically. Cade Lorlo had died on a highly classified mission given to him by The New Jedi Order in 61 ABY, so classified in fact that Rosh, in his adult years is not allowed to know. He would never see his father again, a fact that devastated the young Rosh for a long time, sending him into a depression of sorts, that only one woman could bring him out of. Her name was Breha Kassal, a fellow Padawan at The Jedi Temple. Unlike the quiet and reserved Rosh, Breha was outgoing and popular, she didn't need to be around him, yet she stayed and her kindness is what made Rosh fall in love with her. The two began a quiet courtship that lasted for over ten years, their bond strengthening and their love and adoration doing the same thing as well. It was no surprise to many that Rosh proposed to her on her 20th birthday. Parenthood Fourteen years since the two were wed at The Jedi Temple on Ossus, his first born and eldest son, Cade, named so after his father was born a year after their marriage and Corinna followed two years after. Rosh has served The New Jedi Order with honour and distinction, having served as a Jedi Knight for many years Rosh finally took on the duties and responsibility of a Jedi Master. Sith Resurgence (90 ABY) Battle of Ossus Rosh was present for the Jedi High Council meeting where he proposed to Grandmaster Sata Sebtyne that they use Revan's Holocron to help them learn more about the potential Sith threat, however before their meeting could officially end, the Sith known as Darth Requiem and Darth Syndos forced their way into the meeting chamber with Rosh engaging Requiem in a duel. Category:Human Category:Corellian Category:New Jedi Order Member Category:Jedi Master Category:Good Category:Male Category:Characters